A Chance for Love
by Watcher of the Hearts
Summary: We all know the story of Beauty and the Beast. But what if Belle had actually given Gaston a chance?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **Okay, so we all know the story of Beauty and the Beast. But what if Belle had actually given Gaston a chance? I had thought of this pairing only once or twice, but never much after that. Then recently I started reading a couple of fan-fics on the pairing, and decided to try one of my own. I hope you all enjoy. And yes, I am still working on my Avatar story as well. _

_**Disclaimer: **I in no way own any part of Beauty and the Beast. Any direct quotes from BATB belong to Disney, and to save myself from being punished for plagiarism I am clearly stating right here that any direct quotes, characters, settings, etc belong to DISNEY and the creators of BATB. Thank you. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Belle ran home, coughing as she made her way through the thick smoke that was pouring from the basement. She tried to see through the smoke to no avail.

"Papa?" She felt down the wall as she made her way down the stairs, hearing the angry, agitated mutterings of her father. He was a shorter, plump, elderly man with a balding head of white hair.

"How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!" He grunted loudly as he struggled out of a barrel that had somehow made itself around him. In the effort he pulled his pants down as well, quickly pulling them back up with an embarrassed "Whoops!" Belle stepped forward, the smoke finally cleared from the basement, and looked to her father.

"Are you alright Papa?" Maurice grunted irritatedly,

"I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk." He kicked it, hopping backwards slightly at the new pain in his toe. Belle chuckled, placing her basket down.

"You always say that."

"I mean it this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work." Belle moved to place a reassuring hand on her father's shoulder.

"Yes you will, and you'll win first place at the fair this weekend." Maurice looked to his daughter, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really think so?"

"I always have." Belle smiled to him, chuckling softly. Maurice smiled brightly, moving about excitedly.

"Well then! What are we waiting for?! I'll have this thing fixed up in no time!" He scurried under the large contraption; rolling under it on the board he had connected wheels to. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there..." He reached out for the strange tool as Belle handed it to him and continued with his work. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book." Belle paused a moment, looking down, unsure. "Papa…do you think I'm…odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" Maurice slid out from under the machine, wearing a pair of goggles that made his eyes look rather large. "Where would you get an idea like that?" Belle sighed, hugging the book to herself.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to." Maurice reached out from under the machine, feeling around for another odd tool before drawing his hand back under the machine to tinker with it more.

"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow." Belle chortled in slight distaste,

"He's handsome alright. And rude and conceited and…Oh Papa, he's not for me." she sat down, slumping slightly.

"Now Belle that doesn't sound like you." Maurice continued to work under the machine, struggling to move some part or another. "What is it you always say, 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" Belle sighed, nodding.

"I know Papa, but he's just so different. All he ever does is talk about himself. We can't possibly have anything in common."

"Why don't you just give him a chance? Maybe there's more to him than you think…" he rolled out from under the machine and stood up, dusting off his pants. He walked to Belle and patted her shoulder lightly. "Just think about it. I have to run into town to get some more screws…these ones are all worn down. I'll be back soon." Belle nodded lightly, watching her father turn and walk out of the basement and toward the town. She sighed lightly and walked to the basement doors, looking outside.

"Maybe Papa's right. I don't _really_ know Gaston all that well after all. And he's the closest one to my age…Maybe I just need to give him a chance." With that Belle walked up the steps and back outside and closed the basement doors. She began to head toward town, unsure, but willing to give Gaston a chance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:**Short I know, but I thought it was a good opener. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! (and before I get flamed for saying the fair is "this weekend" rather than "tomorrow", its so that I have more time to work with things. I can't give away much now or it would ruin the story, but you'll see what I mean lol )

_I really can't decide right now if I would rather have Maurice actually get to the fair unharmed, or lose his way in the woods and get sick, or go the way of the movie and have him imprisoned by the Beast. If there are any suggestions they'd be greatly appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First off I just want to say thank you so much to TrudiRose for working out so many great ideas with me. It was great to have someone to correspond with and bounce ideas back and forth. **_

_**Secondly I wanted to send out a big thank you to my other reviewers shortstef and Disney Villain. **_

…_**and more devastating news… the cat ive had since I was a baby is sick with cancer…and will sadly need to be put down within the next few weeks. Please forgive me if I take a bit more time getting out the next few chapters… this is going to be hard for me. **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Chapter 1**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Belle walked along the streets, heading towards the tavern, carrying her basket once more. She wasn't sure what had made her bring it with her, the book still laid inside, slightly smeared with the mud she had missed wiping off. She stopped in front of the tavern window and looked inside. Gaston sat in a large armchair near the fireplace, surrounded by three blonde triplets who were apparently fawning over him. Gaston of course was eating it all up, as he smiled brightly and flexed one of his arms, causing all three of the girls to swoon. Belle rolled her eyes as she shook her head and started toward the door.

At the sound of the door opening, Gaston glanced over to see Belle walk in. He stood up and puffed out his chest, walking over to her.

"Ah! Belle. Come to accept my offer have you?" She looked up to his over confident smile and chuckled lightly as if in disbelief.

"I…guess I am."

"Excellent!" He laughed loudly and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her to the far wall of the tavern. "Now this one, I won for bringing in one of the biggest bucks out in the woods, this one is for fighting off that pack of wolves that were getting to all those farmers poultry." Gaston continued down the line, pointing out all of the trophies and their stories. Belle attempted to say interested, but was really horribly bored. She tuned in and out, coming back into his story in the middle. "….they were all around me, at least 6 or 7. There was no getting out of this one without shedding a few lives. So the first attacked, then me, then another, and on and on. But of course… I won." Gaston looked to her with a bright smile. Belle smiled meekly and nodded. "That's….really interesting Gaston. But, I'm kind of hungry, so…"

"I know exactly what you mean Belle. Come along." He led her off again. Belle silently cursed in her head. She had thought that that would have been her one way out. They sat at a table and Belle placed her basket on the table. Gaston sneered toward the book and picked it up.

"Why do you even bother to read these things? There's nothing interesting about them."

"And how would you know that unless you actually read one?"

"Are you saying I can't read?

"I didn't say that, did I?" Belle raised an eyebrow and Gaston dropped the book back to the table, sliding it over to her.

"It makes no sense to read some block of paper with words on it."

"Well some books can be quite interesting Gaston. They can bring you to different places and times, they tell stories about great people and heroes."Gaston let out a bark of a laugh,

"Why on earth would you need to read about heroes when you've got one right in front of you?"

"Because not all heroes are stuck on themselves. They don't perform acts just to better themselves and get all the glory. They do it for the satisfaction of helping others." Gaston sat back and crossed his arms,

"Well what's the fun in that? There isn't a point of doing something if you wont get anything good in return. Who wouldn't want to be loved by all? Take me for example. There isn't a person in town that doesn't love Gaston. And it's even better when they've got a pretty girl on his arm. How about it Belle?" He patted one of his biceps and smiled. Belle huffed and stuffed her book back into her basket.

"_You,_ are the most stuck-up, pig headed man I have ever met."

"And you're the most stubborn girl I've ever met. Its time you get your head out of those books Belle, and start concentrating on more important things."

"Like what? Becoming a wife and working like a slave all day. No thank you." She stood up and turned to leave.

"You've got to start thinking realistically Belle. You cant live with that lunatic father of yours for your whole life." Belle stopped and turned back to look at Gaston,

"My father is _not_ a lunatic!"

"Belle! Be realistic." Belle could have pounced on him. She slammed her hands onto the table.

"No! You be realistic Gaston! You are the most impossible, thick headed, egotistical…sexist pig I have ever met! I can't believe I even gave you a chance!" with that she grabbed her basket as she turned on her heel and stormed out.


	3. Chapter 2 Off to the Fair

_**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your kind comments. My cat has since passed on, and I am doing better. Thank you for being patient with me. I cant promise weekly or bi-weekly updates, but I sure can try. Thank you again. **_

_**And I did realize something about the last chapter…thank you to trudyrose for bringing it to my attention….that I wasn't really thinking of Gaston's trophies correctly. That shall be fixed, maybe not in that chapter, but they will be touched upon again, in a more accurate way. Thanks trudi!**_

_**Once again, I DO NOT own BATB or anything to do with it. Hence the reason I am giving those who do own it the credit they deserve. Thank you. **_

…_**And yes, I am still working on my other story, never fear . **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Chapter 2 – Off to the Fair**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaston drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair, pouting, as he stared at the fire. He slumped over, resting his chin in the palm of his other hand.

"How dare her. Me? Egotistical? Ugh…she's impossible."

"Well hey there Gaston! How about a nice cold drink?"

"Not now Lefou." Gaston stood up and turned his back to his short pudgy friend, taking his chair with him."

"Aw, now what's wrong now?"

"It's that bull headed girl again." Lefou sighed and walked around the chair to look at Gaston,

"Why are you tearing yourself apart over her? You could have any girl in town ya know…" He chuckled as he nudged him lightly with his elbow, motioning over to the giggling blonde triplets in the corner. Gaston rolled his eyes and turned his chair again.

"Because Lefou. Anyone as handsome as me deserves someone as beautiful as her."

"She'll never go for you. You could ask her a million times and she's still say no."

"Well maybe I'll have to come up with a different plan. Or….maybe I just wont give her a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Get the whole town together Lefou. Musicians, the baker, townspeople, everything! If Belle wont come to the wedding, we'll bring the wedding to her!"

"Aaaand…. How do you expect to do that?" Gaston looked to Lefou, his voice more excited.

"We'll wait till that loon of a father of hers leaves, and I'll go up to her and propose. With a whole wedding in her backyard there's no way she can say no! Come on! We've got work to do." Gaston stood up, walking out of the tavern, Lefou close in tow.

Belle huffed angrily as she walked through the front door of her house, slamming her basket down on the table. From the basement she could hear the sounds of her father tinkering with the machine. She sat down in a chair near the table and opened her book, attempting to read it. Her eyes merely skimmed over the words as Gaston's voice reverberated in her head _"Its time you get your head out of those books Belle, and start concentrating on more important things…You've got to start thinking realistically Belle… You cant live with that lunatic father of yours for your whole life." _

"Heh…realistically." Belle chortled. "As if the idea of me with _him_ is even close to realistic." She sighed and shook her head, flipping to the next page. There was suddenly a loud bang from the basement, causing her to jump up as her father called her name. She ran to the door, and opened it, expecting to be drowned in smoke. To her surprise there was none and she started down the stairs, her father meeting her halfway.

"It works! It works Belle!" Belle returned his bright smile,

"I knew it! I knew you could do it Papa!"

"Saddle up Philippe girl! I'm off to the fair!" The two worked quickly, and within a few hours Maurice was heading down the road, waving his daughter farewell. Belle smiled lightly as she turned and walked back inside. After the day she had, things had gone surprisingly well. After a quick dinner, she turned in for bed, praying she wouldn't have to deal with Gaston the next day.

The sunny morning passed on slowly as Belle attended to the other animals she and her father owned, before she returned inside to read her book. She lay back in the chair, her legs dangling over an armrest as she read. She had gotten almost half way through when a knock came from door. She laid the book open on the table and walked to the door, looking through the contraption her father had made to help them see who it was at the door. She groaned as Gaston's large blue eyes peered through. She moved to open the door, barely having time to move aside as he barged the rest of the way in.

"Gaston…what a surprise…"

"Isn't it though?" He walked in importantly. Belle gave him a quick once over, noticing the formal red jacket with gold adornments and his crisp white pants and shiny black boots.

"_Hmm…what's he up to now?"_

"I'm just full of surprises." Gaston continued on, "You know, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. And this, well…" he stopped only for a moment to lick his teeth clean in the mirror, giving a broad smile before turning to face Belle,"This is the day your dreams come true." Belle smirked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"What do _you_ know about my dreams Gaston?"

"_Plenty!_ Just picture it." Gaston plopped down into the chair Belle had been sitting in, and dropped his feet on the table, the mud dripping onto her book. He wriggled his boots of, flexing his toes through the holey socks. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire for dinner, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." Belle quickly disguised the disgusted look on her face with a fake confused smile.

"Dogs?"

"No Belle!" Gaston laughed as he stood up, puffing out his chest. "Strapping young boys, like me!" Belle turned as she marked her book and placed it on the bookcase, rolling her eyes with her back to Gaston,

"Imagine that…"

"No need to imagine it Belle! Do you know who that wife will be?" He advanced on Belle slightly.

"…let me think." Gaston cornered her off,

"You, Belle!" Belle hid the disgusted look that wanted to creep its way onto her face. She ducked away from him, toward the door and saw something out the window that made her gasp. "_A wedding party!" _She turned to look at Gaston angrily.

"So that's your plan is it?! You think you can just…barge right in here after how you treated me yesterday, bring the whole town into the back yard, propose to me and just expect me to accept?! You've got to be kidding me!" Gaston smirked.

"You're a sharp one Belle, I'll give you that…so what do you say?" He stepped toward her.

"I say you're crazy"

"The only one here crazy is you if you say no. It just makes sense Belle. The most handsome guy in town, with the most beautiful girl."

"That's all that matters to you, isn't it? Looks." Belle looked to him, her mind began to formulate a plan. Gaston closed her off against the door.

"Not at all Belle. Its just…a plus factor." Belle smirked, looking to him, her plan in place.

"Do you…really think I'm the most beautiful girl in town Gaston?"

"Of course I do." Gaston brought his face a bit closer to hers.

"Well then… there's just one thing to say…" Belle leaned in towards his face, only inches apart. At the same time her hand found the doorknob and opened it, stepped aside as Gaston fell out. "Good bye!" She slammed the door behind her, locking it. Gaston slowly sat up from the mud puddle he had landed in. Lefou was conducting the small band lively, and looked over his shoulder to Gaston. He bent over, using the baton to lift the long bangs away from Gaston's face.

"So…how'd it go?" Gaston growled angrily and stood up as he grabbed Lefou by his throat.

"I'll have Belle for my wife! Make no mistake about that!" With that, he half dropped, half threw Lefou into the mud and stormed off.

Back inside the house Belle huffed angrily as she plopped into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"OH! Of all the nerve! Did he really think that was going to work?!" She stood up and walked to the back door, peeking out to make sure everyone was gone before walking outside. She grabbed a bucket of chicken feed and threw angry handfuls down to the ground, the hens and rooster watching curiously, picking along at the food. As Belle went along she muttered angrily to herself before throwing the rest of the bucket on the ground and running off, through the large fields. She stopped at a large hill that overlooked the valleys below. Laying down among the daisies and dandelions, she picked a dandelion, blowing away its soft, fluffy white pedals and watched them float away with the light breeze. It was then she heard the whinny of a horse. She sat up and looked around.

"Hmm?" Suddenly Philippe charged forward and whinnied loudly. In tow of him was the wagon, empty except for the machine under the blanket. Belle ran over, calming down the large horse.

"Papa? Philippe! Where's Papa?" Her eyes searched the horse's as if looking for an answer in his large, worried orbs. She moved quickly, unhitching Philippe from the wagon. "We've got to find Papa…" She stopped, coming to a realization. "But I can't do it alone. I'll need help." She sighed, disgustedly, looking to Philippe. "And I guess…it's going to have to come from Gaston." She groaned lightly and led the horse toward the stables to tack him up. "Come on Philippe! We've got to hurry!" She soon had Philippe ready and placed a cloak around herself, mounting onto his back. She turned him towards town and hurried Philippe along. She rode along the streets, ignoring the looks some of the town's people gave her. Up ahead she saw Gaston dismounting his horse in front of the tavern.

"Gaston!"


	4. Chapter 3 Through the Woods

_**It's a bit short…but that just means the next chapter will be longer! Lol **_

_**I was originally going to have Gaston and Belle talk as they rode through the woods…but didn't really think it would fit in all that well here… anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this! **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Chapter 3 – Through the Woods**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gaston turned, seeing Belle rushing over. He smirked as she slowed her horse to a stop.

"Belle! Changed your mind so soon have you?"

"Gaston, please, my father needs help!"

"Hah. It's about time you realized it!" Belle leaped from Philippe's back and ran over to him.

"Please Gaston, I'm serious. Philippe came back without him. I'm afraid he's lost in the woods. He may be hurt, or sick or…" She looked up to him, her eyes pleading. Gaston sneered lightly.

"Why should I help you?" He turned, taking a step toward the tavern. Belle grabbed his arm, looking to his eyes.

"Please Gaston. No one knows the woods as well as you do." Gaston made a move toward the tavern again she stepped in front of him. "Gaston please, I'm desperate. I know you don't have all those heads on that wall for nothing. You know the woods like the back of your palm, and if anything is hunting Papa you'd know what to do, please Gaston. I need your help."

"Why should I bother?" He stepped around her and took another step toward the tavern, stopping just at the door as an idea popped into his head. "_Wait just a minute. If I help Belle, maybe she'll see _me _as a hero. Maybe she'd actually marry me. That's it!"_ He smirked and turned and looked to her. "Oh, Belle? I'd be…_honored_…to help you." She smiled to him,

"Oh! Thank you Gaston!" She looked to him, her face full of relief.

"Alright, I've just got to get some supplies from my house, and then we can go." He climbed onto his own horse's back, leading her down the road to the wooden cabin he inhabited. It was a bit further off from the main part of town, just where the trees began to thicken. Once Gaston had grabbed a suitable cloak and his rifle he walked back out, mounting his horse. He looked to Belle and offered a hand to pull her up onto his stead. She looked to him

"Gaston…I have my own horse."

"That old draft horse?" a loud snort came from Philippe, "He's too big and old to be able to move through the forest nimbly. My Mystique on the other hand…now he can make it. Now climb on." He motioned his hand. Belle stepped back from him and towards Philippe.

"But he's the only one who might know where Papa is."

"Belle. I'm a master hunter…have you seen all the heads on that wall? I can find your father no problem."

"And if you can't?" She looked at him. He truly didn't know what to say and after a short moment of waiting Belle mounted Philippe. "Maybe you want to take that chance Gaston…but I don't. Let's go Philippe." She flicked the reins lightly and Philippe started off, leaving Gaston behind them slightly. He sighed annoyed and nudged his own horse forward, riding along side them. They rode into the woods, following along the beaten path that had been driven over so many times before. As they came to a dark and foreboding turn off Philippe startled slightly, and flipped his lips before heading toward the brighter path.

"Hold on a minute…" She pulled Philippe to stop and looked down the dark path. "What is it?" She looked to Philippe and then the path.

"It's probably a wolf. No reason to be afraid… not when you're with Gaston!" Belle rolled her eyes and back down the path.

"No…I think that's where Papa went." Philippe snorted and she steered him down the path. Gaston hurried his horse, and pulled up along side Belle, pulling the reins of her horse, ignoring her protests.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing? You can just rush in to things like this! What if there had been a bear? Or Wolf?" She smirked to him.

"Oh…are you concerned Gaston?" He cleared his throat, letting the reins go and sat up straighter in his saddle.

"Well…ahem…I just, don't want to have to waste bullets on something that could have been prevented." He steered Mystique sideways from Belle and rode a bit behind them. "_What was that all about? I must be getting sick…"_

They rode on for a few hours…taking the leads off Philippe, stopping every now and then so that Gaston could make sure there were no fresh tracks around, taking everything cautiously. They didn't talk much at all…which Belle didn't really mind. After the first half hour of ignoring and brushing off Gaston's bragging about himself he got the hint, amazingly, and shut up.

It was about late noon when Gaston reached into his bag, pulling out a few pieces of dried meat and handed one to Belle. She thanked him, and took a small bite, looking around. It was then she heard something that stopped her, and Philippe in her tracks.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That rustling…shhh.." She looked toward the brush closest to her, seeing it move. "Gaston…." She kept her voice low.

"Don't make any sudden movements…just go very…slowly." He kept his voice low as well, knowing full well what was behind that bush. His advice didn't help, and a large gray wolf leapt from the brush, nearly pouncing onto Philippe's hindquarters. The horse skittered, running forward. Mystique startled as well as another wolf leapt at him. He kicked out at the wolf, narrowly missing its head and shot off.

"Run Belle! Don't look back!" Gaston twisted around in his saddle as the sped off, and shot at one of the wolves, missing as his horse leapt over a large fallen tree branch. He turned back around, gripping the reins. Together, they fled the scene, the wolves at their heels. They paid more attention to getting away then they did where they were going. Suddenly the wolves skidded to a stop and ran away, whimpering loudly.

"What…was that all about?" Belle panted lightly and turned to look ahead, gasping lightly at the scene. Gaston cleared his throat lightly, obviously worried from the same scene Belle saw. In front of them stood large, iron gates, behind which stood a horrifyingly huge and dark castle, shrouded in shadows.


	5. Chapter 4 The Beast

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Chapter 4 – The Beast**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't like this…" Belle's voice was quiet and slightly scared. "Maybe we should keep going." She went to steer Philippe away but he kept his ground and snorted.

"I think that old draft horse has actually been useful for once." Gaston dismounted his own horse and looked to the castle.

"No, you can't mean…" Belle looked horrified from Gaston to the castle. "Papa's…in there?" Belle slowly slid off of Philippe's saddle, stepping forward to stand next to Gaston.

"Stay alert, and keep a sharp eye. Whoever lives in there can't be friendly." He pushed through the gates and walked forward, leading his horse with him. Belle kept in close step, looking around the dark, foreboding environment.

"Stay here Philippe" She walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door. "Hello?" She willed her voice not to shake. "I'm looking for my father. I think he may have gotten lost."

"We're not looking for any trouble. We just want the old man." Belle glanced to Gaston. Suddenly his head snapped toward the left. "What was that?"

"What?"

"I thought I…heard something." Gaston took a few slow steps forward, looking around suspiciously.

"Is someone there?" Belle stepped ahead toward the middle of the room. She saw a light heading up the stairs. "Please! Wait" She ran toward the stairs, making her way up.

"Belle!" Gaston reached out for her arm and missed. He sighed, running a hand down his face and huffed, following her up the stairs. He caught her about halfway up, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Are you thick?!" He hissed, his eyes boring into hers, almost scoldingly.

"I thought I saw something."

"So what if you did? You're just going to run after it? I tell you…you'd make one _very_ bad hunter."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a hunter." Belle sighed, slipping her arm from Gaston's grip and continued up the stairs. "Is someone there? I'm looking for my father." Gaston followed her up, grabbing the lit candelabra from its shelf on the wall. Gaston lifted the candelabra up as he stepped up onto the floor from the top stair, looking around the round room. A cough came from the farther end of the room and Belle rushed over.

"Papa?" Gaston followed her over, the light illuminating that part of the room, revealing a door.

"Belle!" Maurice reached his arms through the bars of the door, reaching out to his daughter. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Belle took her father's hands in her own, gently resting her cheek on them.

"You're hands are like ice. Oh Papa I've got to get you out of here." Belle looked from him to Gaston. He had put the candelabra onto a shelf in the room and searched around.

"There has to be a set of keys somewhere in here…"

"You can't stay here Belle! Neither of you can."

"What? Papa…"

"Leave! Now!"

"Not without you."

"He's a beast Belle! He'll lock you up too!" Gaston stopped and turned towards Belle and her father, stepping toward them.

"What's all this about a beast?"

"The one who lives here! He's a nightmare! Please, just leave me here! Go, now!"

"I didn't come all this way to leave you here." Gaston turned; spotting the keys hanging on a hook at the door he and Belle had entered through. "Hmm" He smirked lightly and walked over, grabbing the keys. "Here." He threw them to Belle, who caught them, shifting through the few keys the hung from the ring. He grabbed the candelabra again, holding it so Belle could better see the keys. Suddenly there was a loud roar as something stormed into the room, shoving Gaston aside violently; the candelabra fell to the ground, going out. Gaston caught his footing, grabbing the gun he had slung over his back. Belle screamed loudly, shrinking back against the door her father was locked behind.

"Belle! Watch out!" He pointed his gun toward the large shadowy figure. The thing turned toward him and charged forwards. In the dim light Gaston could see the newest one in the room was not human, but more of a beast. He was large and tall and furry, with horns and fangs. Suddenly a large furry paw grabbed Gaston by the throat, and pinned him against the wall. Gaston struggled with his free hand to pry the hand away. From where Belle and her father were came the loud clang of the door unlocking. The beast dropped Gaston and turned, heading for Belle.

"Get out of my castle! You are not welcome here!"

"Run Belle!" Maurice ran from his now unlocked door, ushering his daughter forward. The beast jumped in front of them, blocking their path. He extended his arm and brought it back, as if about to hit them. The sound of a gunshot echoed through the room and the beast roared, grabbing his arm. The bullet had just grazed it, hitting the wall, but it still did a fair bit of damage.

"Run Belle! Now!" Gaston ran ahead and grabbed her by her wrist, half pulling, half pushing him in front of her. Maurice followed her out. Gaston kept his back to the door, gun pointed and ready at the beast. The beast looked to him angrily and snorted, still grabbing his arm in pain. Before wasting anymore time Gaston turned and ran quickly out the door, chasing after Belle and her father down the stairs. When they made it outside, Gaston mounted his own horse and looked to Belle and her father.

"Belle! Climb on! Let your father takes your horse." Belle made no argument and hurried to Gaston's horse. She took his hand and he pulled her up in front of him. "Hold onto the saddle and don't let go." Belle nodded. There was a loud roar and bang as the Beast threw open the front doors, standing on the stairs. "GO!" Maurice and Gaston both kicked off their horses, leading them into the woods, away from the castle. Another loud roar echoed behind them. Belle closed her eyes and gripped the saddle tightly; on either side of her she could feel Gaston's strong arms gripping the reins, his chiseled chest against her back. She couldn't remember a time she had been so scared in her life, but for some odd reason, one that she couldn't figure out, she couldn't help but feel slightly comforted at being so close to Gaston.


	6. Chapter 5 Not So Bad Afterall

_I know! I know! It's been forever and I am sorry! Ill try to update more. Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Chapter 5 – Not So Bad After All_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The frightened trio weaved their way through the forest, horses streaking down the beaten paths. When they finally made it to the path that lead to the town streets they slowed their tiring horses, looking back. Belle's hands were white from gripping the saddle so tightly. Gaston's horse was much quicker and agile than Philippe was and she hadn't been expecting the quick sharp turns he took. She panted lightly as they all slowed to a stop.

"Are…we safe now?"

"I think so." Her father replied before letting out a raspy cough, pulling his cloak tighter around himself.

"Papa…"

"Come on, let's get your father home." Gaston urged his horse forward into a walk and Maurice followed suit. Belle let her grip loosen on the edge of the saddle, brushing a piece of loose hair from her eyes. As they rode through the streets it seemed as if Maurice's cough was getting worse, or perhaps it had just been lost during their frightened flee from the castle. When they arrived back to Belle's house Gaston dismounted first and as he turned to surprisingly help Belle off she had already jumped off the other side, hurrying to her father's side. He frowned ever so slightly. Belle caught her father as he nearly fell over and coughed once more.

"Come on Papa. Let's get you inside and into bed. You need your rest." She turned to Gaston, "Gaston, would you mind putting Philippe away for me?" He nodded lightly, he had already done enough for her, he thought, it couldn't hurt to show her he could do a favor.

He had led the horse into the barn, leaving his own tied up at the front of her house to a tree. He removed the saddle and threw it off to the side, seeing the large draft horse's sides covered with sweat. He frowned and threw the blanket to the side as well. Gaston might not have been the most sensitive person in the world, but he still hated to see a good horse not be put away properly. He let the horse catch the rest of his breath as he filled up the bucket for water and brushed off his sides as the horse took large, long gulps of the water. It was then he heard the sound of soft footsteps behind him. Seeing Belle he took a step back from Philippe.

"I'm just finishing up."

"Oh, no, I just came…" she looked down a moment and then back to Gaston, taking a step forward. "I came to say thank you. For both my father and me. We owe you our lives."

"It was nothing." He turned to place the brushes back on the shelf on the small barn wall. Belle took another step forward,

"No really Gaston, thank you." He turned and raised an eyebrow, was she really falling for him? Or was it merely her polite nature? He was about to open his mouth to say something when Belle cut in, and pushed him by his arm into the dim lantern light. "Gaston, you're hurt." It hadn't been till then he noticed the cut on his other arm. It was a large scratch that ran across his bicep. It wasn't terribly deep, but bad enough to bleed and need proper cleaning.

"It's just a scratch. I've been in worse scrapes before."

"Well I'm not about to let you go all the way back home with a cut like that. At least let me clean it up. You can let Mystique rest in here for now." And with that she turned and headed back towards the house. Gaston smirked lightly. It was like his vision, a little woman, doting over him. After leading his own horse into the barn he turned and walked into the small house in which Belle and her father lived. She stood, waiting near the table with a bowl of hot water and a cloth and pointed to a chair.

"Sit down so we can get that cleaned up."

"I could clean it myself you know."

"Sit down and stay still. It might sting a little." Gaston laughed and sat down, sitting proudly.

"Hah, as if anything could hurt Gaston." He realized he had spoken all too soon as Belle dipped a cloth into hot water and then lightly touched the cut. He clenched his teeth, sucking in air.

"Just stay still…it won't hurt as much. How did this even happen?" She carefully examined the cut, dabbing at it with the cloth.

"Probably when that…thing…slammed me against the wall." Belle bit her lip lightly as she finished cleaning his arm. She grabbed a roll of medical wrapping she had placed on the table and gently lifted his arm up.

"This is my fault. I'm sorry." He looked to her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're too soft hearted." Her gaze snapped up to him.

"Well you're rude and hard headed. Here I am trying to help and all you can do is insult me." she wrapped the cloth a bit tighter than she probably should have, tying it. He tried to hide the wince and stood up.

"Whose insulting? I'm just telling you that you're too soft hearted. You probably get it from those stupid books of yours." She glared at him, throwing the rest of the unused roll onto the table.

"Oh really now? Well, that's the thanks I get for trying to help." She poured the water out the window and turned, seeing Gaston plop down onto the couch comfortably. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Settling in for the night. It's far too late for me to travel all the way back home. So I'm staying right here."

"Fine, but don't make a mess with your shoes on my couch." He snorted slightly toward her and kicked his boots off, letting them fall to the floor with a thud.

"There, happy?"

"Not exactly." She turned and walked out of the room to check on her father. A few minutes later she returned, with a book in hand. She plopped down into an armchair across from the couch and opened the book up. After a moment Gaston looked over to her,

"Reading another one of your stupid books I see."

"There's no such thing as a stupid book Gaston…" she bit her tongue before finishing the sentence.

"Let me see that thing."

"Why should I?"

"Just, bring it here would you?" She sighed and stood up, walking over to him. She half thrust the book at him and he flipped through the pages.

"Exactly as I thought! Another stupid book without any pictures."

"Well some people use their imaginations, and create pictures in their minds Gaston." He snorted with laughter

"And why would any body want to do that? It's too much thinking."

"You are so impossible."

"Oh really now?"

"Really. You're so thick headed you wont even think twice about trying something new."

"New like what?"

"New like maybe for once in your life actually doing a genuine good deed. Or something as simple as putting down your stupid gun and picking up a book." He sneered at her stupid gun comment,

"Well books are stupid."

"I'm sure there's at least one book out there that could keep your interest."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment. "Like this book. Romeo and Juliet. It's a wonderful love story, about two people from feuding families who fall in love when Romeo sneaks into a party of the other family. The families have already been feuding for years and when they find out about the two lovers, it only makes everything worse." She saw Gaston's incredulous look and continued on, "It's filled with daring sword fights, deception, and lies." Gaston raised an eyebrow slightly and Belle handed him the book.

"Here. Maybe just once, you'll be proved wrong." Gaston turned the book over and over in his hands before he opened it, flipping the pages over and over.

"Well what's wrong? Can't you read?"

"Of course I can read!" he snarled at her slightly and turned back down to the book, his brow furrowing. He sighed irritably, shoving the book back into her hands. "I don't have time for this."

"I could teach you…how to read."

"I can read just fine." Belle shook her head and held the book under an arm.

"Stubborn as always."

"Who's being stubborn? I just know that I don't need to know all those fancy words."

"You might one day."

"Hah! I highly doubt that."

"Just like I said, you're impossible. You're so close-minded you wont even give anything that isn't involved in your normal routine a chance. I don't know what I was thinking." She turned and walked away, sitting down in a chair at the table with her back to him. He grunted and turned over, ignoring the pain in his arm.

"_Think Gaston think. You've got to make this work somehow. Just…pretend you're interested." _He nodded to himself and rolled over.

"Fine then. If you're so smart you can read to me tomorrow." He turned back over, his back to her, and didn't say another word. Belle could only smirk lightly. She hadn't turned to him or reacted when he spoke but now she turned, looking at his back. She didn't smile because of the fact he told her to read,

"_He actually showed interest in a book. Maybe he's not so bad after all."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Alrighty. So, I dunno if this chapter was any good or not. I sure hope it was.  
And if somebody wouldn't mind proofreading or giving any suggestions, that'd be awesome. Thanks!_


	7. A Note and a Teaser

**OH MY GOODNESS!! If there's anyone left out there, THANK YOU. I am SOO SORRY this has taken SO LONG. Life got really busy with final reports for school and what not. **

**So anyway…for a treat, I'm going to give you all a quick little teaser into the upcoming chapter to keep you all interested. Once again, thank you SO MUCH for not leaving me! **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chance for Love:

"After that last book what on earth makes you think I'll be interested in another?" "This one is more your…style Gaston. Sword fights, knights, a king." He rolled his eyes, leaning back into the couch. 

"_This had better be good…."_

………………


	8. Chapter 6 An Odd Agreement

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Chapter 6 – An Odd Agreement_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

True to his word, Gaston had returned to Belle's house for her to read to him. While he altogether did not care for the book as a whole, he had found himself fairly interested in the sword fights. It had taken the two of them nearly a week to finish the book, as Gaston often found himself growing bored, or the time growing late. He wouldn't openly admit it, but there were times during their reading, when he found himself being lulled into comfortableness by the sound of Belle's gentle voice.

Gaston stood up from the couch, stretching as Belle moved to place the book back on the bookshelf.

"I should be getting back home now…" he paused, kicking himself in his mind for being as polite as he had. "Its time to do something a bit _less_ boring." Belle scoffed and turned to him.

"You can't tell me you didn't find at least _one_ interesting thing in that book." "Nope… not one thing. Which is exactly why I'm leaving." At this Maurice

turned from the stove, looking to them.

"Why not stay for dinner? After all, it is almost done and there's more than enough. You much be starving." Over the week Gaston had been coming to the house Maurice had secretly been watching his daughter and Gaston. He had always hoped for his daughter to find a nice man, and knew she felt lonely in their town. Even though he knew Belle didn't particularly care for Gaston, it was nice to see her spending so much time with someone.

… … …

Dinner was a rather quiet one, and ended with another argument between Gaston and Belle.

"You are absolutely impossible! Can't you show any interest in anything besides hunting?!"

"Well excuse me if your stupid little girly book kept putting me to sleep. I'm a man… romance novels don't interest me." Belle huffed and stood up, walking toward the bookshelf. She saw a book and took it off the shelf, expecting it.

"Well here's something that might just capture your attention."

"After that last book what on earth makes you think I'll be interested in another?"

"This one is more your…style Gaston. Sword fights, knights, a king. It's King Arthur." Gaston sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_You might as well put up with it…you still have to get her to trust you…"_ he thought to himself. He stood up, looking to her.

"Fine then. I'll be back tomorrow." He turned, walking out, mumbling to himself under his breath. "_This had better be good." _

Maurice chuckled, clearing the dishes off the table.

"Well you two seem to be getting along." Belle huffed, dropping into the armchair.

"He's completely impossible Papa. He doesn't have any interest in anything except hunting."

"He is trying you know… and all you two do is butt heads about his hobbies." Belle sighed, frowning. Maurice leaned down to near his daughter's ear. "You know… it wouldn't hurt to show a little interest in things he likes. After all, he has sat here for a week and listened to you read. Have a good night." He kissed the top of her head and walked off to his bedroom, leaving Belle to sit there and think. She wrinkled her nose a little, only slightly considering what her father had said.

"Maybe he's right…"

… … …

The next afternoon Gaston returned again, as he had said. Belle looked to him as he sat.

"I've decided…"

"Excuse me?"

"I've decided that…since you're so willing to give books a chance, I could always give hunting a chance." Gaston snorted, looking to her incredulously.

"You expect _me _to bring _you_ _hunting?"_ Belle frowned a bit.

"Well why not? After all, you _did_ say I'd make a horrible hunter. Why not teach me?" Gaston stared at her a moment, running it over in his head.

"Fine… but we leave early tomorrow morning." Belle nodded.

"Right then." She sat down and began to read their new book aloud.


	9. Chapter 7

**I know! I know! It's been forever! I recently just got inspired to write for this story again! (And never fear for those who are reading my Avatar story "When Love Comes Softly"! I am indeed still writing that story! I've got the next chapter halfway done!) I hope you will all enjoy this chapter! It was a bit harder than I thought it would be, writing a chappy for a story I haven't worked on in ages, so I might be a bit rusty, but I hope you all like it none the less! Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 7 – A Gentleman in Bully's Clothing.**

The next morning, Gaston arrived very early, and very grumpy. He could not believe he had agreed to take Belle into the woods.

"Well, if anything, I'll get a chance to show her how brave I am." He dismounted his horse, ready to knock on the door as Belle walked out of the house, small basket in hand.

"Bonjour Gaston. I'll just go and dress Philippe."

"That old draft horse won't be able to make it through the woods with us. You'll ride on Mystique, with me." Belle sighed, trying to keep her cool.

"Gaston, I don't think that's the best idea."

"Belle, you're the one that agreed to come with me, and if you're hunting with me, you're going by my rules. …what's with the basket?" he raised a suspicious eyebrow, eyeing the basket as if it were something disgusting.

"I packed us a lunch. In case we are out long."

"Well, put it in the saddle bags. It will never fit with us on the saddle." Gaston was rather aggravated as he shoved the sandwiches and cheese into the saddle bag and turned to Belle to hoist her into the saddle.

"I can get up on my own Gaston." Belle said as she moved past his hand and made to jump onto Mystique's saddle. However she greatly miscalculated the height of this horse's from Philippe's and fell down into the dirt. She looked up to see Gaston chuckle smugly, crossing his arms. Belle glared up at him as she stood, brushing herself off.

"Oh shut up."

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

As the pair rode further into the forest, Belle was becoming increasingly aware of Gaston's arms on either side of her as he steered Mystique through the trails. At first she found herself extremely annoyed with his smug smile and the way he positioned himself against her back. But now, after nearly an hour of riding with him, she slowly began to feel herself get almost comfortable with his strong arms at her sides. She had become very aware of just how strong and protective he really was.

_"What is wrong with you, Belle?"_

Eventually Gaston drew Mystique to a stop, and as he reached for his rifle Belle gasped, looking to him in shock.

"You're not actually going to shoot something, are you!"

"Well what did you think hunting is?"

"I thought maybe you'd just track some animals, and not actually shoot!" Gaston sighed in aggravation as he ran a hand down his face.

"_Calm Gaston…treat her like a skittish deer. You still have to get her to trust you." _He looked to Belle, forcing himself to keep his voice level.

"Fine. We'll do it your way. But I'm taking my rifle."

"So you can shoot something anyway?"

"And just what do you plan to do if a wolf comes our way to attack? Read to it?" he stared at Belle, knowing he had won this argument as Belle stood there, mouth hanging agape. He then turned, leaving Mystique to graze on the lush grass in the clearing. Within minutes Gaston had found a fresh set of tracks and led Belle to a gathering of bushes, kneeling behind them. He turned and motioned for her to stay quiet, nodding his head towards the small glen. She watched, completely intrigued. Her eyes opened wide as she realized that there, in front of them, was a small family of deer, munching on the plentiful grass.

"Gaston! This is amazing!" her voice was a quiet whisper, and he was amused with her sudden excitement.

"_Great plan Gaston! She'll be yours in no time!"_

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Lunch found the two in the shaded glen that they had left Mystique in, Belle still gushing about the deer they had seen.

"How did you know to follow those tracks?"

"It's a hunter's skill." Gaston said in a bored voice.

"Do you think you could tell me?"

"It's simple Belle, you have to study the tracks. Older tracks will be more worn away, since the elements and other animals have worn them away. But fresh tracks will stand out more; the broken grass and plants will still be green. And of course there are always the droppings." Belle's nose wrinkled at the last detail of his description.

"It's still pretty impressive though, that you can track that way. Is that how you find all the animals?" Belle leaned forward from where she sat, causing Gaston to feel shocked that she was so intrigued in something he did. He smirked, leaning back against his grand horse as he lay lazily in the grass.

"Well every track is different, but it's all the same more or less. Of course some animals are more dangerous than others, and some are more skittish. Like deer for example." He paused to eye her. "With deer you have to be very slow, or else they'll run off. You have to be careful, slow, and gentle."

Belle was shocked that Gaston, of all people, knew how to be quiet and gentle. All she had ever known of him was loud, boisterous and brutish.

"And I suppose that is something that comes with being a hunter?

"A good hunter." Gaston chided, resting his arms behind his head. A gentle silence blanketed the two as they sat, listening to the sound of the nature around them. Belle stood and began to clean up from their lunch, folding the picnic blanket and leftover food and placing it back into the saddle bags. Gaston slowly stood himself, Mystique standing as well.

"I'd better water Mystique before we head back." He grabbed the reins, leading his horse towards the nearby brook. Belle noted that something in Gaston had changed. He was quiet, almost gentle, and seemed to be more at peace.

"_For once he doesn't have to show off to anyone. …I wonder if this is what he is really like?" _Belle watched Gaston as he tended to his horse, feeling his own peace wash over her. She removed her shoes, dipping a foot in the cool water. Suddenly, a large crash of thunder sounded overhead, and the skies opened up, pouring down on them all. Belle looked to Gaston and they began to run towards the trees, looking for shelter. Seemingly unconsciously the two had grasped hands as Gaston had led Belle to the closest tree nearby, the two squeezing in together under the small shelter. Her face lit up as she laughed out loud, taking her hand from his as she brushed her hair from her face. Her laugh continued as she looked up toward the sky, squinting in the rain. Gaston looked at Belle, shocked at her sudden outburst, confused as to why she was laughing. He quickly caught on to their situation and joined in with his own laugh. Before either of them knew it, they were standing even closer, facing one another as their laughs died down. They stayed that way, Belle looking up to the man she had once despised. Another crash of thunder brought the two from their trance, Belle drawing backwards from Gaston, looking sheepishly to the ground, once more brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Ahem. I should… get you home." Gaston grabbed the blanket from the saddle bag and helped Belle into the saddle; draping the blanket over her once he had settled into the saddle himself. His sudden and unexpected gentlemanly gesture caught Belle by surprise. He had never before acted like this, and it seemed he was able to do something so kind for her, so out of his character, without much thought about it at all.

Gaston grabbed the reins and set Mystique into a gallop, steering the trio out of the woods. By the time they had returned to Belle's house the rain had died down to a gentle mist. Gaston helped Belle from the saddle, leading her up towards her door.

"Thank you Gaston. I can honestly say I had a wonderful time today." She smiled gratefully to him, looking up to his face. "Would…you like to come inside and dry off?" Gaston nearly jumped at her offer, but mentally kicked himself.

"Well thank you anyway Belle… but I should be getting Mystique home and dried off."

"Oh…alright then. Well I just thought you should know that I found another book…If you were interested that is." Gaston nodded at her offer, before mentally kicking himself for being as polite as he was.

"_Get yourself together Gaston!"_

"Well as long as it's not another one of those boring love stories of yours."

"I promise you Gaston, even _you_ won't be bored with this story." Belle couldn't keep herself from smirking smugly, pleased with the idea for a book she had come up with.

"Well I suppose I could stop by again. But first I should tend to my horse. I'll be by tomorrow."

Belle stood under the awning of her front door, watching Gaston as he led his horse back home. As soon as she had entered and closed the door behind her, she leaned back against it, chuckling to herself and the strange position she had found herself in just moments before. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. But Gaston can actually be a good guy." She hung the blanket in front of the fire and walked to her room, eager to change into some warm clothes before diving into another book. Tomorrow held great promise.


	10. Chapter 8 Friends?

**My apologies on taking FOREVVER for this one. My muse ran away for a little while there, and I'm trying to get her to come back! Hope you all enjoy this tiny chapter! More to come soon! (Tonsils are coming out after Christmas, so I'll have a good week of sitting around to write.)**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Friends?

* * *

**

The rain storm had come back full force overnight, and Belle and her father awoke to a sunny day, but a very flooded front room.

"Oh Papa…what are we going to do?"

"I've had a feeling that old roof was getting ready to go. We're just lucky it was here and not the rest of the house." For once Maurice was grateful that their second story of the house was set back more and that the awkwardness of their house left the front room to be only one level. He was getting far too old to climb as high as the back of the house would be.

"Papa…are you sure you should climb up there? Isn't there-"

"No no…this is our house, and I'm taking responsibility for it. After a quick breakfast I'll just climb up there and set to work."

* * *

True to his word, after a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon and biscuits, Maurice grabbed a large bucket of shingles, nails and a hammer and set outside, nearly running into Gaston as he stepped out the front door.

"Oh! Good morning Gaston, she's in the kitchen, go right inside." Maurice stepped aside and continued around the side of the house, leaving Gaston to walk inside. He wrinkled his nose at the puddles that Belle was now mopping up.

"Decide to redecorate? I don't think it works really." He grabbed an apple from the basket sitting on the table, taking a large bite from it.

"Gaston! Oh…uhm, no…our roof leaked." Belle looked down rather embarrassed, wringing out her mop into a bucket.

"Is that where your father is going now? Belle, he's too old!"

"I tried telling him that myself…" Belle sighed resignedly. It did not take more than a few seconds for Gaston to nod in decision and turned, walking back outside the door. Belle wouldn't have believed it if she weren't seeing it for herself, but sure as the sun, there was Gaston, on the ladder and then the roof, patching up the holes that had worn in with time.

"I always knew he was a good boy. We're just lucky you gave him another chance." Maurice elbowed his daughter, giving her a rather smug looking smile.

"Please Papa…don't say 'I told you so'."

* * *

It was only a few hours later when Gaston finally climbed down from the roof, cleaning his hands and face in the cool water of the water barrel that was stationed against a wall on the outside of the house.

"That'll hold for now, but you'll really want to think about replacing the whole roof soon."

"I suppose we'll find some way to come up with the money."

"We'll figure out something Papa. It's alright." She patted her father comfortingly on his shoulder before he thanked Gaston again, walking towards the basement to tinker on his inventions. Once she was sure he was out of ear shot she turned to Gaston, pointing an accusatory finger towards him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gaston?"

"What? I can't do a good deed every now and then? I would think you'd at least be grateful."

"No! It's just- I…" she sighed, pausing for a moment. "Thank you, Gaston. It's just not something I thought you would do for us."

"I'm just full of surprises." He smiled one of his biggest grins, nudging Belle with his elbow. She could only let out a chuckle of a mixture of amusement and annoyance, rolling her eyes as she nudged him back.

"Well, come on inside, and I'll get you something cool to drink." As she walked inside the house she couldn't ignore the thought edging its way through to the front of her mind. _When had she and Gaston actually become _friends_?

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Hopefully you all at least liked it! :) More to come. Stay tuned! **

**And until then...**

**"**NITWIT BLUBBER ODDMENT TWEAK." ;)

"NITWIT BLUBBER ODDMENT TWEAK.


	11. Chapter 9 The Fair

**I swear I haven't died! I've just been really busy lately, and sort of lost ideas for this story. But now they are back and hopefully you like them! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Fair**

* * *

The following weeks after Gaston's gallant act in helping Maurice in fixing the roof, led Belle to be more and more shocked at his ever growing caring and friendly ways. And it wouldn't be a lie if Gaston said he wasn't surprised himself at his sudden change. He found himself wanting to spend time with Belle and Maurice just for the conversation and the books they read, instead of just a plot to get her to fall for him.

On one particularly bright morning Gaston entered the house, dropping a rolled up piece of paper onto the table in front of Belle.

"Gaston? What's this?" she opened it up, her eyes scanning over it before looking to him, rather confused.

"It's the last fair of the season Belle!" he looked around before sitting down, keeping his voice low as he leaned in. Maurice was just outside feeding the chickens and Gaston didn't want him to overhear.

"If we can get your father's invention down there he'd be sure to win more than enough money to fix this place up." He motioned towards the roof and the recently broken window from a freak hail storm.

"Gaston! You're a genius! I have to tell Papa!" Belle was up, and so quick that it was almost missed, placed a light kiss on Gaston's cheek before rushing out, hurrying to her father, flyer in hand. For one of the extremely few times in his life, Gaston was surprised. He lifted his hand to his cheek as he looked out the window, smirking with an added chuckle as he shook his head. 

* * *

The sun was just barely rising as Gaston finished hitching up Philippe to the cart, double-checking the ties of Maurice's invention to the wagon. Belle quietly made her way down to Gaston, a small basket in her hands. From beneath the towel, she produced a fresh muffin, handing it over to him.

"Thank you, for all of this. It really means a lot to my father…a-and to me." She managed a small smile, mentally kicking herself for feeling nervous. _It's just a fair Belle, he's your friend, there's no reason to be nervous. _She was suddenly aware of the silence and for lack of anything to talk about looked towards Phillipe, tilting her head so slightly to the side.

"Are you sure Phillipe will be able to pull us all _and_ that machine?"

"Of course! That's what his breed does Belle."

"Well… if you say so."

"Well I _do_ say so, and I say that it's time to get on the wagon and get going." 

* * *

It hadn't taken terribly long to get to the fair, and by the time Philippe was set into a stable and the invention brought over to the contest grounds, Belle and Gaston found themselves with quite a few hours to spare. Maurice had to stay with his invention to display it for the judges and fair guests, and the official presentation would not begin until later in the afternoon. Gaston had taken to leading Belle around the fair, and she was quickly catching on that he was somewhat of a celebrity in the celebrations. It shocked her even more however, that he was more toned down than he would have been in the past, and was not showing off. He'd wave and smile, he'd greet those who approached, and all the time never pushed her aside. Belle was also learning, as she had in the past months, that she really could learn from Gaston. She realized she truly had sheltered herself, hiding behind her books, and was truly unaware of how fun such a simple thing like a fair could really be. In one short afternoon she had already seen vegetables as big as houses, enjoyed all sorts of fair food, had watched several contests of strength and endurance, the few of which Gaston competed in he had won, danced to lively folk music, and had all around had an extremely enjoyable time.

She was contemplating the same thought over again, her hand lightly placed in the crook of Gaston's arm when he led her off to the side, a quiet "a-ha" bringing her from her thoughts.

"A milk bottle stand?"

"Well sure! I figured since you're here, you might as well come away with a prize!" he handed the man behind the counter a few coins and was in return handed three balls. He set aside two, smirking. "We'll just be needing one of these.." Belle stood back with a smirk, raising an eyebrow as she watched Gaston wind up, aiming for the stack of bottles before setting the ball firmly into the tower, sending them all scattering down. Picking a stuffed brown bear with a little blue vest from the chain hanging above, he handed it to Belle with a wide grin, startling her.

"Wow…thank you Gaston."

"Well…ahem…you're welcome. We should get headed over to your father's stand though; it's not much longer until the show begins."

The entirety of the judging left Belle wringing her hands; she'd have been lying to herself if she were to say the other inventions were no good. In the end however, it did not matter in the least, as Maurice came out on top over everyone else. He was rewarded a healthy amount of money, as well as a full patent for his invention. And even though it was extremely late by the time they all left the fair, not a single complaint could be heard from any of the exhausted members of the happy group as they headed back home.

* * *

**I know..it's terribly short. But I wanted to cut it off here before starting the next one :) RxR please! :)**


	12. Chapter 10 Our Unspoken Histories

**Hello hello! Another chapter for you all :) I just want to give a HUGE shout out to DisneyPrincess, you know who you are! haha. Thank you to all who have recently added/read/reviewed my story :). **

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Our Unspoken History**

* * *

It had been but a week after the fair that Gaston knocked upon Belle and Maurice's door, entering at her beckon. Gaston was rather surprised to find Belle sitting with a solemn expression, staring intothe fire burning in the fireplace. Gaston couldn't help but feel a slight surge of pride at seeing the bear he had won for her folding into one of her arms.

"Good afternoon Belle!"

"Hmm? Oh, hello Gaston." She sighed, never turning her eyes from the flames, her chin resting upon her hand. Gaston puffed out his chest, attempting his most debonair smile as he stepped in front of Belle's seat, looking down to her.

"I'm fine Gaston…" She continued her solemn stare, never moving. Gaston quickly deflated, taking the seat across from hers.

"All right, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" she slowly turned her gaze to look at him.

"I asked what's wrong."

"I'd rather not talk about it Gaston…" she turned her head back to the fire, her eyes glazing back over. "I should go and feed the chickens…" she moved robotically as she stood and walked outside, her eyes to the ground. Frowning, Gaston moved to loot through the bookcase, claiming the sought after dog-eared book before turning to move back to his seat. Something on the fireplace mantel caught his eye and he walked towards it, reaching out for the framed portrait. If he hadn't known any better he would have sworn that it was Belle herself. Behind him he heard Maurice ascend from the basement.

"Oh, good morning Gaston."

"Maurice, who is this?" Gaston turned the pictured towards the old man who made his way over, sighing as he took the portrait.

"She was Belle's mother…she died just a few years ago, on this very day. She fell very ill… and we did all we could but…we couldn't do anything to save her. After she was gone, I decided to move Belle and I out here. I figured a new town would give us a fresh start." He looked to Gaston who remained silent, pondering what Maurice had said. "Belle was very close to her mother as well, she taught her how to read, engaged her love of books and imagination." He turned his gaze out the window, watching his daughter. "I see more and more of her mother in her every day. She was a spitfire just like Belle." He chuckled, shaking his head before turning his gaze back to Gaston. "She'll be alright son, don't you worry about it."

Gaston raised an eyebrow, staring at Maurice incredulously. Maurice chuckled in response, shaking his head as he patted Gaston's arm.

"I see how you look at her. Call it, father's intuition."

"Hah, Maurice… about that…." 

* * *

Belle had taken to standing in the stables, absentmindedly petting Philippe's neck as she leaned against his shoulder. She didn't realize as Gaston entered, leaning against the doorframe, staring at her.

"…You never told me about your mother."

"It never came up."

Gaston sighed, rubbing the back of his beck before walking to stand on the other side of Philippe, patting his neck.

"My father left when I was just a tyke."

"What?"

"I was seven, and he walked out on me and my mother. I was left to be the man of the house."

"Gaston.." Belle stepped around her horse to look at Gaston, her eyes shining with tears.

"Hey, don't feel bad for me, I barely remember the guy." Gaston swallowed, looking to Belle. "But I am sorry about your mother." Belle managed a small smile, nodding to him.

"Thank you Gaston." Slowly her eyes turned to the book tucked into his hand. "The Three Musketeers? Again?" she smirked to him, reaching out for the book.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted me to read, aren't you?" Gaston nudged her gently, making her smile grow more. Without warning her stomach grumbled loudly and she clutched it, blushing.

"Have you eaten at all today?"

"Well…"

"That settles it, come on. We can't have you starving, now can we?" Gaston offered his arm, leading Belle out of the stables and away from the house.

"Gaston? Where are we going?"

"To the tavern, of course, if I'm going to buy you lunch we have to actually go somewhere for that lunch." Gaston smiled at his logic, looking down to her. For the second time that day, Belle smiled a genuine smile, allowing Gaston to lead her into the town.

* * *

**It's kind of short, I know, but I really wanted to get it out :). Keep an eye out on my Tangled story, the Fate's Design, as well as my AtLA, because the long awaited battle chapter should (hopefully!) be up within the week! :) **

**As always, thank you and RXR please :)  
**


	13. Chapter 11 Learning by Example

**Hello all! Can I just say how happy everyone's reviews have made me? :) It makes me really glad to know you are all enjoying this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Learning By Example**

* * *

Belle was quite pleased that lunch had gone by pleasantly, with few interruptions. She was even more pleased to find that a few of the men who seemed to actually be friends of Gaston's, rather than just worshippers, were being as kind as ever to her. Oh sure, she had been introduced to them before, but it was either through their snorting behind her back as she read through town, or through forced pleasantries as she and Gaston passed by while walking together, but having them actually be genuinely kind to her made Belle feel as if she really were a part of the town.

She finished off the last bite of her food, waiting for Gaston to return from paying, when a much-unsuspected guest made her way over to her. Belle raised a light eyebrow as she looked at one of the blonde triplets as she stood near her, a strange look in her eye.

"Well Hello, _Belle_. What a charming surprise to find you here, and with Gaston of all people."

"Yes…we just finished enjoying lunch." Belle smiled politely, privately trying to remember the girl's name.

"Oh yes… I saw." She smirked rather evilly. "He's being so awfully nice to you lately."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Belle raised an eyebrow, looking to her.

"Oh no, nothing of course. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he offered to be your escort to the masquerade ball this Halloween."

"Oh, then I'm sure you'd have absolutely no problem with my saying yes, if he did then." Belle retorted, sensing the hostility coming from the girl before her.

"Well, I just thought you ought to know, he's only pretending to be so nice to you so that you'll agree to marry him. He doesn't really mean any of it."

"That's not true." Belle's voice was sharp.

"Oh but it is. Everyone knows it." She paused a moment, letting it all sink in on Belle, rounding on her. "_Poor _Belle, the lonely little bookworm, with the crazy father. Everyone in town is always talking about it. _Lonely_ Belle. _Such a silly girl_. _It's such a shame about her father."_

"Stop it." Belle stood up, her face hardening. A few men from the nearby table looked over, curious as to the sudden hubbub. "My father is _not_ crazy, and I won't stand for your jealous insults."

The blonde feigned insult, holding a hand to her heart. "Jealous? Me? Never…I'm just looking out for you. It's only right that you know about Gaston's plan to make you fall for him, just so he can marry you and get his way. He doesn't actually care about you-" she was quickly cut off as a fist flew into her face, and she fell backwards over a stool, her feet popping up over her head. The mean nearby cheered loudly, laughing and pointing at the tangle of ruffles and lace on the ground as she grabbed at her face, howling in tears. Gaston hurried over to find the source of the noise, and searched around for an absent Belle, catching a flash of her hair as she stormed out of the tavern and down the road. He hurried out, running after her.

"Woah now!" he took her arm, pulling her to a stop. "Just _what_ was _that_ all about?"

"Is that all I am? Just a project? Some stupid little game to you?" she had turned on him, her eyes practically burning with fire. Gaston's face turned to one of hurt and confusion.

"What? Belle-"

"Don't even bother Gaston. I'm going home." She turned again, storming towards her house. Gaston hurried after her once more, stopping dead in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?"

"That…_girl_…in there told me all about it. I'm just some little game to you, some giant game of pretend so you can have your _little wife?_ Just leave me alone Gaston, I never want to speak to you again." She made to storm away again and Gaston put an arm out, stopping her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her yet. He let out a heavy sigh, his voice actually quiet and grave.

"It…_did_ start off that way…b-" he was cut off as Belle barked out a sharp bitter laugh. "_But_- it's different now." He looked down to Belle who only stared back, eyebrows raised, arms crossed. She clearly did not believe him. "Honest Belle. Somewhere along the line, you taught me that I was a jerk. Now I can't completely change what I was or who I am, but the way I feel towards you certainly did change. Somewhere I stopped thinking of you as just a game, and saw you for a real person. As for that girl in there you so gracefully knocked out, she's jealous. She and her sisters have been pawing all over me for years. It's only natural she'd be the one to get jealous and approach you about it." He stopped speaking, feeling rather proud of himself for expressing himself as well as he felt he did. If anything, all this reading had certainly done wonders for his manners and communication. It was all for naught as Belle huffed loudly, stepping around him.

"Just leave me alone."

"Belle!"

"No! No more lies Gaston. You know, I actually thought that maybe you really were a good guy, but clearly I was wrong."

"I don't even see what I did wrong here…you're the one going crazy." Belle spun on him once more, glaring as she pointed a finger at him, stalking towards him as if ready to hit him as well.

"Don't you dare make this my fault! Youre the one-" Belle was quickly cut off two hands took either side of her face and her lips were met with a kiss that was so fervent yet gentle that she could hardly believe that it was coming from Gaston. Slowly the fists at her sides loosened, her knees feeling rather weak. Slowly he broke off the kiss, pulling back from it and looking down to the now brightly blushing girl whose face he still held in his hands. Slowly Belle found her voice once more, though it was quiet,

"I just- I guess I just let myself believe her. Part of it made sense…" she turned her eyes up to look in Gaston's, clearly feeling guilty for believing the lies were true, and for snapping at him as she had.

"Let me make it up to you." Gaston smiled, "let me take you to the masquerade ball. I have a feeling you'll enjoy it." He gently plucked her chin with a finger, earning a soft chuckle from her. She smirked to him, silent for a moment before chuckling, shaking her head in her laugh while she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh alright, fine."

"That's more like it!" Gaston laughed, placing an arm over Belle's shoulders as he led her towards her house. "Say now, where'd you learn to throw a punch like that anyway?" Belle smiled sheepishly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, fighting a blush.

"Well, it certainly wasn't from watching you in the boxing match at the fair…" she looked up to Gaston who laughed loudly in response, clutching his free hand around his stomach as he did so.

"Hah! _That's_ my girl!" 

* * *

Belle was seated at the table of the kitchen, frantically sewing adornments of lace onto a soft pink dress. She had been working non-stop for the past week, attempting to make something of the plain pink gown in her hands. She held it up, sighing as she slumped back into her chair.

"It's hopeless. This will never do. Papa, can't I just tell him I'm too sick to go?"

Her father chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, I suppose you could, but it would only hurt his feelings."

"Well I certainly can't wear this. It's not even close to appropriate enough."

"And since when do you care what others think, hmm?"

Belle blushed brightly, shrugging as she shook her head.

"Oh I, I don't really… it's just that, well it is Halloween after all and well, I'm going and…"

"And you're going with Gaston?"

"Oh Papa." Belle shushed, throwing the dress onto the table. Maurice chuckled as she stood from the armchair he had been resting in, disappearing into his room for a moment before returning with a large box.

"Well, if you think that gown there is so bad, you could always wear this." He opened the box, moving aside the tissue paper before revealing a beautiful ball gown of gold, adorned with flowing white lace and gold ribbons. Belle was speechless as she stood up, making her way over to her father, gently taking the gown in her hands.

"Oh Papa…"

"It was your mother's. She would have wanted you to have it.." Maurice was quickly enveloped in his daughter's arms as she hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you Papa." She turned and ran upstairs, her door shutting behind her as she ran into her room. Maurice chuckled, shaking his head again.

"_Ahh… young love." _

* * *

**This was a fun one to write :) I'm really appreciating all the reviews you all are leaving, and the inquiries about the Beast. All I can say is...I'm not revealing anything :) You will all just have to keep reading :P **


	14. Chapter 12 A Lovely Evening Out

**WOW! Who'd have ever thought that summer would be more pressed for time than the school semester! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I promise.. more exciting things are coming soon! Oh, and as we all already know...I do not own Beauty and the Beast nor any of it's characters. The story I have written is a completely original idea that simply borrows the characters created by Disney.**

**you might have realized I am reposting this chapter... I should learn to never post before proofreading after being tired haha. Hopefully this version is much better than the first!**  


* * *

**Chapter 12 – A Lovely Evening Out**

* * *

Gaston strolled up to the front door, full of confidence. Giving a few quick taps, the door opened, Maurice beckoning him inside.

"Gaston! Pleasure to see you son!"

"Hello Maurice." Gaston sent a friendly smile to the old man he had grown to actually like, against his former opinions of the inventor.

"Belle should be down in just a moment...she's been primping practically all afternoon." Maurice chuckled, walking to the bottom of the stairs to yell up to Belle that her "date" for the dance had arrived. It wasn't long before Belle appeared at the top of the stairs, practically gliding down them. Gaston let out a long whistle as she descended, giving a spin at his obvious approval.

"Do I look alright?"

"Alright? You'll only be the prettiest girl there!" Gaston felt the pride in his chest swell, knowing that Belle was finally his, and that he could dish out such compliments without worry of her turning him down like she had months ago. He suddenly remembered the small white box in his hands, moving to hand it to her. "Here, I got this for you." He smiled one of his most debonair smiles, watching as Belle lifted the lid, revealing a delicate mask, the same gold as her dress, adorned with lace and jewels. Her gasp caught in her throat as she looked to Gaston, turning her gaze from him to her father and back again.

"How did you- You were in on this!" she looked at them accusingly, failing as her smile spread wider across her face.

"It was your father's idea. He told me about your gown, and I just found the mask. I figured you'd need one for the masquerade... so why not have the best?"

"Thank you… that was really very sweet."

"You two had better get going, you don't want to miss all the fun! And Gaston…I'm sure I don't need to lecture you about being a proper gentleman with my daughter?" Maurice smiled towards Gaston, unable to hold back his chuckle. Gaston assured him just the same, before guiding Belle out of the house, her hand folding into his arm as they made their way into town towards the dance.

* * *

As the couple entered the tavern Belle felt instantly self-conscious. It seemed everyone near-by had stopped to stare and whisper their surprise. She felt Gaston puff up next to her and felt her face heat up in a blush. For once the stares were not those of disapproval at her reading, but approval of how she looked, that she was with Gaston…and if Belle were to admit it, she would say she were feeling quite proud as well.

The night went about joyfully, dancing and music, and Belle even found herself getting along with the few of Gaston's bar mates. Some point during the middle of the evening, Gaston left Belle to herself, going in search of drinks for the two of them. Belle stood off to the side, admiring the room when she saw a timid blonde making her way over. Belle would have sworn it was the same one she had gotten into that argument with not too long ago, before quickly realizing the different color of dress and the lack of bruise stretching from nose to eye, uncovered even with the mask. Belle would admit that she felt pretty proud at that one too. This girl however made her way over to Belle slowly, as if afraid she were intruding on something.

"Belle?...You probably don't know me..I'm Hannah. I-I don't mean to bother you it's just well.." she snuck a look over her shoulder, making sure no one else was within ear shot of what she was preparing herself to say. "I think the way Joelle treated you the other day was just horrid, and I am so proud you gave her what she deserved." She let out a huff of air, smiling at herself for stating the truth. Belle could only give a confused smile back, unsure of exactly how to respond.

"Oh…thank you?"

"No really Belle, she deserved it. I'm sorry for how she acted. I'll never forget the way her feet popped up over her head like that." She giggled, hiding her laugh behind her hand. Belle found herself laughing along, before it died off.

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be rude it's just, we've never really spoken before, and after the way Joelle spoke to me, I suppose that I assumed you all felt the same way about me." the name of the blonde felt foreign on Belle's tongue... never having been on a personal basis with really anyone from the town.

"Oh nonsense! I will admit, I used to go right along with them, but once it became obviously something between you and Gaston, I stopped. They never did. You might not have noticed Belle, but I don't exactly fit in with my sisters." Her gaze dropped, and Belle was embarrassed at the fact that no, she had never noticed. Hannah sighed, looking back to Belle. "Bit pathetic, isn't it? Noel, Joelle, and Hannah. My parents never expected a third. And my sisters expected me to act just like them; completely air-headed around men, flashing about like it's some sort of parade. It sickens me." Belle smiled back to the girl, nodding her head. "Oh, but look at me! Taking up all your time! You're here with Gaston. It was lovely talking to you… I do hope we can become friends." And with that, she turned, bouncing off towards whoever her date was, leaving a very bewildered Belle behind to watch her go. Gaston finally returned, handing her her glass of punch. He caught on to her expression quickly, giving her arm a nudge.

"You alright there?"

"I…I'm fine. People just always surprise me is all."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the night when Gaston left to grab a last drink, Belle resting her feet as she sat down. She was surprised by a tap on her shoulder, the touch coming from the small man she had always seen following Gaston around.

"Lefou?"

"Belle. I saw you sitting alone, and I was thinking why don't you dance with me?"

"I'd rather not Lefou..I'm here with Gaston." Belle turned her face away, hoping that throughout the night Lefou hadn't realized she had also traded off with a couple of Gaston's other friends during the large group dances.

"Oh come on! It's just one!"

"Oh…fine." Belle slowly stood, not wanting to be rude, but all the same wearily dreaming of a tub of hot water that she would soak her feet in once she got home. Lefou clumsily led her out to the floor, squeezing in among the other couples. All too soon however, Belle was uncomfortable and ready to detach herself from the man. He held her too close, his hand on her back sliding far too low.

"I think I should go find Gaston now...it's getting late." She squirmed, attempting to get out of his grip, but had clearly underestimated his strength from his size.

"You don't have to keep yourself just to Gaston ya know… he's not one to share, but he wouldn't have to know either." He waggled his eyebrows at her, instantly rushing the bile to her throat. She struggled again to detach herself from his grip, but he only held on all the same. Belle was readying to kick him when a voice from behind boomed across the room, silencing all.

"Lefou! Let..her..go"

"Gaston! We were just h-having some fun!" Lefou had jumped back about a mile from Belle, trying to smile up to Gaston through his fear. Belle was completely red-faced, smoothing down the front of her dress in an attempt to avert her eyes from everywhere else in the room.

"And she asked for you to let her go. And when a lady asks, you respect that request." Gaston rounded on Lefou, staring him down.

"Hah! As if you actually care what she wants. She's just a stupid girl! All the better for breeding perfect children, right?" Lefou guffawed, slapping Gaston's arm. The collective group gasped, hushed murmurs spotting about the crowd. Gaston let out a low growl, clenching his fists at his side.

"You…will never speak of her like that again. Let's go Belle." Gaston turned, placing a hand on the small of her back with all intentions of leaving.

"Yay! Go and read your sissy little books! Lot good that will do ya!"

"I'd rather read books all day with a beautiful girl than be a lonely creep like you!" Belle blushed furiously at Gaston's remark, knowing full well her mask wouldn't come close to covering it. The crowd burst out into fits of laughter, pointing and jeering at Lefou, a few of them rooting on Gaston as he led Belle outside, heading towards her house. "Don't let him get to you…there is something very wrong with him." his face was set in a deep sneer, anger at both Lefou's actions and the feeling of embarrassment for himself and especially for Belle at the way Lefou had acted.

The cool night air soon calmed Gaston down, and the two walked in companionable silence the rest of the way, stopping just at Belle's doorstep.

"Thank you, Gaston. I had a wonderful night."

"I'm just sorry it was ruined by that _fool._ I'll be sure to deal with him later."

Belle smirked, "It was worth it you know… got you to call me beautiful. _And _you admitted to liking books." She couldn't stifle her giggle as she practically saw the gears turn in Gaston's head as he realized that that was exactly what he had done.

"Well, if they don't like it, then to Hell with them all!" the laughter between the two died down, silence stretching out. Gaston was just about to turn when Belle stepped up on her toes, placing a soft kiss upon his lips, leaving him gaping in surprise.

"Thank you, Gaston. For a wonderful night." She smiled at him, before opening her door and walking inside. She watched through her window as Gaston walked down the path leading away, whistling jovially as he did.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Papa!" Belle turned to the source of the voice, hand clutching her heart. Her father chuckled, standing from the armchair he had been lounging in.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"It was a…lovely night." She bent down, placing a kiss upon the top of his head. "Good night Papa." She made her way up the stairs and towards her room.

"With any luck I'll have grandchildren soon!"

"_Good night_ Papa."

Maurice laughed once more, shaking his head as he made his way to his own room. Call it father's intuition but he always knew he had been right about that boy.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it and let me know! :) **


	15. Chapter 13 You Changed Me

**Apologies again friends, for taking so long with this story. I lost ideas for it for a little while there, and then life just got too busy to really write. I had originally intended to get this out before Christmas, but work stole my life for a while there. This one might be short, but I do hope you all enjoy it . :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - You Changed Me**

* * *

Time passed quickly over the little town; autumn turning to winter. With each passing day Maurice observed his daughter and Gaston growing ever closer. Of course, they still would have their arguments, but now instead of ending in storming off from one another in a huff, they ended in a fit of laughter at "how stupid they were being." Gaston, it seemed, truly had changed; and so had Belle.

Maurice had been especially surprised and pleased all the same, to see Belle making friends with other townspeople as well. On several occasions since the Masquerade Ball Belle had spent a good deal of her time forming a friendship with Hannah. Although neither would have suspected it, the two had a great deal in common, especially when Hannah took her walls down and was herself as opposed to the person her sisters expected of her to be. They were able to share in lunches and conversations, often bursting into laughter as if they had known each other for years.

Before any of them had quite realized it Christmas had come, and per their invitation, Gaston had shown up to Belle and Maurice's house on Christmas morning, a few simply wrapped packages in his arms. Belle opened the door to greet him, her eyes mirroring her bright smile.

"Bonjour Gaston! Merry Christmas!" she moved aside to let him in, the skirts of her red dress swishing quietly.

"Merry Christmas to you Belle, and might I say you look ravishing." She giggled as he bent down to place a kiss upon her cheek, his stubble tickling the skin there. No sooner had she shut the door that his nose caught the scent of something delicious. "Is that…turkey?"

"Of course…or did you already forget that one you hunted just the other day?" Belle said. Gaston looked at her a moment before letting out a chuckle, shaking his head. He strode over to Maurice, handing the older man one of the wrapped packages in his arms.

"Why thank you Gaston!" Maurice smiled Gaston, watching him take a seat in the armchair across from him before untying the cord around his wrapped gift, tearing into the paper. He opened his gift, letting out a gasp of awe. "Gaston! This must be the finest tool set I've ever seen! Thank you, son!"

Maurice turned his gaze to watch Belle retrieve the two oblong packages from under the tree and hand it to Gaston.

"This is from my father and me. We really hope you like it." She took her seat and watched him eagerly. And in his excitement of for once receiving an actual Christmas gift from people who actually cared about him, Gaston lost all self-control for the moment, acting as a child would as he tore off the paper. Upon his lap was revealed a shiny and brand new hunting rifle like Gaston had never seen. He was struck speechless, picking it up to studying its every angle.

"This is…"

"An invention all my own, I've studied all sorts that hunters use, and well; I couldn't find one that seemed suited just to you. So, I improved upon them all and invented my own!" Maurice smiled proudly, watching as Gaston moved from the gun to the smaller box in which was stored cleaning supplies and ammunition. After a silent moment Gaston cleared his throat, looking from Belle to Maurice and back.

"Thank you…" was all he was able to manage before finally clearing his head, looking to Belle. He handed over his own gift now, wrapped very much the same as Maurice's had been. She gave him a suspicious smirk as she felt its weight before diving into the paper.

"A new copy of King Arthur! …I guess mine is getting pretty beat up, isn't it? And…Don Quixote! Oh I can't wait to read this one. And…" she paused, confused as she flipped into the cover of the next tome. It had a plain brown leather cover and she thought that perhaps the title was inside. But instead all she found were blank pages.

"It's for you to write your own book. I figure that with all the books you've read and with your imagination, why not get your own story down? Become a famous author just like the ones who wrote your books."

"Gaston…I-…thank you." She smiled to him, trying to blink away the few shining tears that had made themselves present at the rims of her eyes. 

* * *

The rest of their afternoon had passed by peacefully; and Belle had been especially pleased that her meal was given such a high praise from both men.

When it was nearing sundown Gaston momentarily excused himself from the house before he returned and retrieved Belle's thick cloak from the wall. He made his way over to her, beckoning her to stand so he could place it over her shoulders.

"Come on. We have one last Christmas adventure before the day is up."

"What are you up to?" she asked. She couldn't help but smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

"If I tell you, it would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" he turned his head to Maurice, giving him a nod. "Maurice."

"You two enjoy your evening."

_Her father was in on it too? What had he planned?_

Belle's question was quickly answered as when they stepped outside it was to see Philippe hooked up to a gorgeous sleigh.

"Would you join me for an evening ride?"

"I'd be delighted." She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her throat.

* * *

They spent their ride up laughing, and then laughing even more at Belle's attempt to get Gaston to sing carols with her.

Before long Belle found that Gaston had steered them into the same clearing they had visited that summer. She stared in astonishment at the scene before them. The snow was perfect; completely untouched by anything but nature.

"It's beautiful…" Belle cautiously stepped down from the sleigh, her eyes trailing from the frosted trees dressed in icicles, to the sparkling snow laid before her. She saw the tracks of a deer, smiling at the very fact Gaston had taught her well enough to see that. "It's amazing…Gaston?" she turned when he hadn't said a word. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him kneeling there in the snow, a strange expression on his face; it was an odd mixture of fear and admiration. He opened his mouth once…twice…and closed it again. Belle had never before seen him at such a loss for words. "Gaston?" she swore she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Belle…I'm not one for words. I can't sound like those books of yours….so I'm just going to get it out. You changed me Belle." He spoke slowly, pausing to take in a breath. If he were honest with himself, he was completely terrified, staring at the woman before him. Anything he had planned on saying had completely left his head. He had fallen in love, simple as that, and that also terrified him. Anything that he had once been had changed thanks to this woman. He took in another breath, knowing that if he didn't speak now she'd think he'd gone mad. "Belle…you made me somebody better. And I-well blast it all I love you Belle. Will you marry me?"

Belle stood in shock, his words processing in her head. A voice inside of her told her that she needed to respond by now and she started with nodding, sniffling back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Yes…"

"Yes? You-you said yes? You said yes!" Gaston stood, his joy knocking him completely out of character as he stood up to hug her, spinning her around. Their laughter mingled together, echoing in the empty forest. He ceased their spinning, placing a gentle hand behind her head to bring her into a kiss that she returned. She was placed back to her feet and she looked up to him, her cheeks flushed.

"We should get you home before it gets too dark. Can't have my future bride catching her death out here!"

_There was that old Gaston._ Belle smirked. He led her back to the sleigh, throwing a blanket over the pair of them before ushering Philippe forwards. Partway through the ride Belle had scooted closer to Gaston, resting her head against his broad arm. She was just beginning to drift off when a terrifying sound ripped through the air. Belle jumped about a mile high, and Gaston was occupied with trying to calm down Philippe. She looked around, realizing the old path they were near; it was that same one from when they had had to rescue her father.

"What was that?" she managed to whisper. Gaston was looking around, his senses heightened as he strained to see or hear anything else.

"I don't know…it came from that direction." His eyes searched through the brush. Beside him Belle shivered, more from fear than cold.

"It sounded like some sort of _beast_. There's not anything like that in the woods is there?" she queried, looking to his face as he stared into the woods. "You don't think it was that beast from that old castle, do you?"

"I don't want to stick around to find out." He turned about face, flicking the reins once more. Philippe was more than happy to leave, hurrying down the old familiar path home.

* * *

**There you have it folks! Hope you all enjoyed it :). We have another chapter or two left here! So stay tuned!**


End file.
